10x10 alkalom
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Alkalmak Hitsugaya és Hisagi életéből. Shounen-ai novellák, melyeket szívmelengetőnek szánok, főleg hidegebb időkre.


**Cím:** 10x10 alkalom  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> romantikus, dráma, lemon  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód:<strong> vegyes  
><strong>One-shotok száma:<strong> 10  
><strong>Állapot:<strong> írás alatt  
><strong>Szereplők: <strong>Hitsugaya, Hisagi, a Bleach egyéb szereplői  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> HisagixHitsugaya  
><strong>Korhatár: <strong>16+  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> alkalmak Hitsugaya és Hisagi életéből. Shounen-ai novellák, melyeket szívmelengetőnek szánok.  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> Shounen-ai, yaoi  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> teljes sorozat (mind a manga, mind az anime, mind a filmek)  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Cím:<strong> Tíz alkalom, amikor március volt Seireiteiben  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> romantikus, általános, barátság  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód<strong>: E/1. (Hitsugaya POV)  
><strong>Szavak száma:<strong> 3300  
><strong>Karakterek a novellában:<strong> Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Renji, Kira  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> csók  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> Hitsugaya első tíz Seireiteiben töltött márciusa, s Hisagival való kapcsolatának alakulása a tíz év alatt.  
><strong>Megjegyzés: -<strong>

* * *

><p>Emlékszem az első Seireiteiben töltött márciusra. A cseresznyefák még nem borultak virágba, de a tavasz illata már érezhető volt a levegőben, és, mivel azon a télen elmaradt a csendes hóeséses idő, melyet úgy szerettem, és csak ónos esőt és latyakot hozott, jól éreztem magam, mikor végre kiszabadulhattam az Akadémia négy fala közül.<p>

Akkoriban még nem volt meg Hyourinmaru, még csak az álmaimban kísértett, de már akkor sem szerettem a túl meleg időt. A tél volt a kedvenc évszakom, már ha esett a hó, vagy a kora tavasz, az frissítő, virágoktól még nem túl nehéz szellőillat, ami az első márciusi napokat szokta belengeni.

Egy akácfa törzsének döntöttem a hátam és a bárányfelhős eget néztem. A lusta kis fehér vízgőzpamacsok lassan kúsztak végig a kékségen, s emlékszem, akkoriban már csukott szemmel is érzékeltem őket, a bőrömön, úgy, mint más az érintést - csak később értettem meg, hogy ez előfutára volt annak az erőnek, melyet hamarosan magaménak tudhattam. Hyourinmaru segítségével ugyanis a levegő páratartalmát, a felhőket, a növények nedveit is össze tudom gyűjteni, hogy használni tudjam. Amíg párás a levegő, addig használni tudom a zanpakutou-m, minden körülmények között. Csoda hát, hogy gyűlölöm a száraz nyári napokat?

A felhők lustán kúsztak az égen, és én is lusta voltam. Az Akadémián a többi diák a vizsgákra készült, hiszen már csak egy hét maradt hátra az év végi vizsgák kezdetéig, de én már az új félév tanévnyitójára gondoltam, és arra, hogy vajon virágozni fognak-e május elsején az iskola udvarának most még halottnak látszó cseresznyefái.

Az első március, melyet Seireiteiben töltöttem - egyben az első alkalom, hogy Hisagival találkoztam. Hinamori már korábban is mesélt róla, de hát ő mindig fecsegett mindenféléről, és nem különösebben kötöttek le iskolai történetei, így nem ismertem fel a csak hallomásból ismert, frissen tisztté avatott Hisagi Shuuheit, aki egy rizspapírral a kezében kémlelődött az iskola udvarán. De valamiért megakadt rajta a szemem, a fiatal arcon, a csillogó szemeken, melyekben messziről is szenvedést láttam. Éppen olyan magányosnak és boldogtalannak tűnt, mint én voltam.

Figyeltem, ahogy megszólít egy diákot, és az felém kezdett mutogatni. Felvontam a szemöldököm, ahogy a fiatal shinigami a papírral kezében közelebb jön hozzám, és végignéz rajtam.

- Te vagy Hitsugaya Toushirou? - szólított meg, mire én csak egy bólintással feleltem. Félrebillentette a fejét, és kissé bosszúsan nézett rám, s én csak akkor kaptam észbe, hogy a protokoll úgy diktálta volna, hogy felálljak és meghajoljak előtte. Hiszen minden tiszt a felettesem volt. Csakhogy olyan ritkán fordultak meg az Akadémián, hogy felbukkanásukkor az ember akaratlanul is túl döbbent volt ahhoz, hogy emlékezzen az illemszabályokra.

Feltápászkodtam a földről, hogy korrigáljam korábbi hibám, mire egy apró mosolyt kaptam jutalmul.

- Hisagi Shuuhei vagyok - mutatkozott be, s legnagyobb meglepetésemre ő is meghajolt - bár korántsem olyan mélyen, mint én. - A kilencedik osztag kapitánya, Tousen Kaname és Yamamoto soutaichou-dono küldött.

- Igen? - pislogtam kettőt értetlenül.

- A Gotei 13 felfigyelt az előző féléves vizsgád lenyűgöző eredményeire. - Nem értettem, hogy mit akar ezzel, és miért éppen most. Hiszen a féléves vizsgák hónapokkal ezelőtt voltak. Csak egy bólintással jeleztem, hogy folytassa. - Szeretnék, ha a gyakorlati vizsgáid nem az Akadémián, hanem valamelyik osztag gyakorlópályáján tennéd le. A vizsgáztatóid nem a tanáraid, hanem a Gotei 13 tisztjei lennének, és...

- Hogy micsoda? - szakítottam félbe, mire Hisagi elnézően elmosolyodott.

- Tudom, rettenetesen hangzik. Ezért nem kell elfogadnod, ez csak egy ajánlat. Nem kötelező - magyarázta -, hiszen még csak elsőéves vagy, ráadásul az Akadémiára évek óta nem járt olyan fiatal diák, mint te.

- Elfogadom - vágtam rá hirtelen, magam sem tudom, miért. Valószínűleg nem akartam meghátrálni a feladat előtt, sértették az önérzetem Hisagi szavai. Gyűlöltem, ha a korom miatt bárminemű hátrányos vagy előnyös megkülönböztetésben részesültem. - Ha valóban kíváncsiak a képességeimre, nem fogok nemet mondani.

Hisagi egy pillanatig meredt rám, hitte is, meg nem is, de végül bólintott, és átnyújtott nekem egy borítékot, melyet a zsebéből halászott elő.

- Rendben. Ebben a levélben benne vannak a részletek. A tanáraiddal majd én beszélek.

Emlékszem az első Seireiteiben töltött márciusra. A cseresznyefák még nem borultak virágba, de a tavasz illata már érezhető volt a levegőben, és, mivel azon a télen elmaradt a csendes hóeséses idő, melyet úgy szerettem, és csak ónos esőt és latyakot hozott, jól éreztem magam, mikor végre kiszabadulhattam az Akadémia négy fala közül.

Akkoriban még gyerek voltam, forrófejű kamasz, aki úgy érezte, a világ súlya az ő vállát nyomja, és mindenki neki akar keresztbe tenni. És akkoriban még Hisagi volt kettőnk közül az érettebb.

* * *

><p>A második Seireiteiben töltött március ködös volt és hideg. Fújt a szél, amikor az első osztag épületegyüttese felé masíroztam teljesen egyedül, hogy letegyem a záróvizsgát. Miután már birtokomban volt minden tudás, melyet az Akadémia adhatott, és már Hyourinmarut is egészen jól tudtam forgatni, a tanáraim úgy döntöttek, a kezembe adják a diplomát. Már csak ez az egyetlen vizsga választott el attól, hogy én is csatlakozhassam a Gotei 13-hoz. Bár a tét nagy volt, én cseppet sem voltam lámpalázas, biztosra vettem, hogy az előző évi teljesítményem után - megjegyzen, Yamamoto még vállon is veregetett a produkcióm után -, könnyedén fogom venni az akadályt. Csak azt nem tudtam még, hogy vajon melyik osztagba fogok kerülni.<p>

A többiektől külön vizsgáztam most is, a kapitányok előtt. Mind kíváncsi volt Hyourinmaru erejére - hiszen ő egy legendás zanpakutou, azt mondják, évezredekkel ezelőtt egy erős férfi forgatta, aki Mennyei Védelmezőként vált ismertté. Nem tudom, mi igaz ebből és mi nem, de tény, hogy Hyourinmaru valóban az egyik leghatalmasabb, legerősebb zanpakutou mind között, ha én elég erős lennék hozzá, akár még Yamamotót is le tudnánk győzni. Csakhogy a saját testi gyengeségeim miatt még nem vagyok képes maradéktalanul kiaknázni azt a hatalmas erőt - és akkoriban még csak tanultam kezelni Hyourinmaru veszedelmes természetét.

Megérkezve az első osztaghoz, az udvarra vezettek, ahol már vártak rám a kapitányok. Meghajoltam, megadva a nekik kijáró tiszteletet. Körbenézve láttam, hogy ott van az a féleszű Matsumoto is, és Hinamori is ott ácsorgott a nézők között két férfi társaságában, akikben felismerni véltem a híres Abarait és Izurut, akikről Momo annyit mesélt.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou - szólított meg a soutaichou, mire felé fordultam. - Mint tudod, azért vagy itt, hogy a Gotei 13 kapitányai előtt tedd le az Akadémiai záróvizsgád. Az írásbeli teszteket mind kiváló eredménnyel teljesítetted, így, ha ma helytállsz, át is veheted ezt - lebegtetett meg ráncos ujjai között egy bordó szalaggal átkötött papírtekercset, a diplomám.

Bólintottam, jelezve, hogy értem. Nyugodt voltam és kimért, a kapitányok szemébe néztem egytől egyig, mielőtt Yamamoto folytatta volna. Akkor ismét felé fordítottam a tekintetem.

- A feladat egyszerű: párharcot kell vívnod egy általunk kijelölt shinigamival. Ennek során bármilyen fegyvert, bármilyen a birtokodban lévő erőt használhatsz, egyetlen szabály van: nem ölheted meg az ellenfeledet. Érthető? - Megint bólintottam.

Az udvaron kialakított gyakorlótér közepén hirtelen ott termett az ellenfelem, és nekem egy pillanatra még a lélegzetem is elakadt. Hisagi állt előttem.

A második Seireiteiben töltött március ködös volt és hideg. Fújt a szél, amikor az első osztag épületegyüttese felé masíroztam teljesen egyedül, hogy letegyem a záróvizsgát. Miután már birtokomban volt minden tudás, melyet az Akadémia adhatott, és már Hyourinmarut is egészen jól tudtam forgatni, a tanáraim úgy döntöttek, a kezembe adják a diplomát. Már csak ez az egyetlen vizsga választott el attól, hogy én is csatlakozhassam a Gotei 13-hoz, és én remekül teljesítettem. Bár az első csapást Hisagi mérte rám, és sikeresen meg is sebesített, végül legyőztem őt.

Április elsején tisztté avattak a tizedik osztag udvarán.

* * *

><p>A harmadik március verőfényes volt és fülledt, párás meleget hozott. Legszívesebben megszabadultam volna a ruháimtól is, de az méltatlan lett volna frissel elnyert hadnagyi rangomhoz. Hisagi ekkor még csak negyedik tiszt volt, és engem valamiféle elégtétellel töltött el az, hogy most már rangban felette álltam. Ezt egyszer-kétszer mocskosul ki is használtam, rábíztam néhány olyan alantas feladatot, melyet amúgy a takarítók dolga lett volna elvégezni. Akkoriban szerettem vele játszadozni, mert láttam a szemében a féltékenységet.<p>

Igaz, szinte mindenki féltékeny volt rám akkoriban, és talán sokan még most is azok. Fiatal korom ellenére már hadnagy voltam, azok, akik több évvel előttem végezték el az Akadémiát, hiába dolgoztak keményen, engem nem érhettek utol. Irigyeltek engem, a zsenit - pedig valójában semmi irigylésre méltó nincs abban, ha valaki akaratán kívül kitűnik a tömegből. Nem voltak barátaim Hinamorin kívül, nem bíztam az emberekben és ők sem bennem, féltek hozzám közeledni, én pedig túl bátortalan voltam nyitni feléjük... Leginkább magányosan töltöttem minden szabad percem.

De Hisagit ugráltatni igen szórakoztató volt, és aznap is azt terveztem, hogy felmosatom vele a folyosót - ám Tousen megjelent az irodámban, és olyan fejmosást kaptam tőle, mint a rossz gyerekek egy-egy csínytevés után. Le kellett tennem hát a tervemről, és ez bosszantott, leginkább azért, mert biztosra vettem, hogy Hisagi óvodás módjára beárult a kapitányánál. Ez pedig bosszúért kiáltott - így hát fogtam magam, megkerestem Hisagit és elrángattam magammal Rukongai egyik erdejébe, ahol nem zavarhattam meg a shinigamik, és párbajra hívtam.

Bár derekasan védekezett, nem volt számomra ellenfél - akkoriban már szó szerint bontogattam a szárnyaim, kezdtem ráérezni a bankai ízére, bár ezt még senkinek sem árultam el. Ő volt az első, aki láthatta Hyourinmaru végső formáját, és kővé dermedt - talán a döbbenettől, talán a félelemtől. Bennem dúlt az indulat, meg akartam őt büntetni, azt akartam, hogy fájjon neki... Nem sokon múlt, hogy nem öltem meg, a végső csapás előtt eszméltem csak rá, hogy mit művelek.

A harmadik március verőfényes volt és fülledt, párás meleget hozott. Legszívesebben megszabadultam volna a ruháimtól is, de az méltatlan lett volna frissel elnyert hadnagyi rangomhoz. Hisagi ekkor még csak negyedik tiszt volt, és engem valamiféle elégtétellel töltött el az, hogy most már rangban felette álltam. Ezt egyszer-kétszer mocskosul ki is használtam, rábíztam néhány olyan alantas feladatot, melyet amúgy a takarítók dolga lett volna elvégezni. Akkoriban szerettem vele játszadozni, mert láttam a szemében a féltékenységet - de az, amit az erdőben vele műveltem, már nem volt játék. Átléptem vele egy határt.

Aznap, a fák lombjai között beszűrődő alkonyi fényben látott engem Hisagi először sírni - de nem utoljára. Zokogva borultam sérült, vérző sebekkel és vékony jégréteggel borított mellkasára, és a bocsánatáért esedeztem. De nem kaptam meg.

Csak annyit mondott, hogy nem történt semmi.

* * *

><p>A negyedik évben, amikor tavaszodni kezdett, még nem köszöntött be a március, s mire eljött a tavaszi napforduló, már olyan meleg volt, mint máskor nyáron szokott lenni. Frissen kinevezett kapitány voltam, Hisagit pedig akkor terjesztették elő a hadnagyi rangra, bár erről ő még nem tudott. Szerettem volna én lenni az, aki közli vele a remek hírt, de tudtam, ez sajnos Tousen feladata.<p>

A kapitányok gyűlésén én is igennel szavaztam, bár nem voltam teljesen meggyőződve arról, hogy Hisagiban minden megvan ahhoz, hogy jó hadnaggyá váljon, úgy gondoltam, igazán megérdemli. A gyűlés végeztével Yamamoto és Tousen elvonultak, hogy megbeszéljék a részleteket, én pedig felkerestem Hisagit. Nem mondtam neki semmit, mert nem mondhattam, csak leültem vele beszélgetni. Az utóbbi egy évben barátok lettünk, mondhatni bizalmasok.

A negyedik évben, amikor tavaszodni kezdett, még nem köszöntött be a március, s mire eljött a tavaszi napforduló, már olyan meleg volt, mint máskor nyáron szokott lenni. Frissen kinevezett kapitány voltam, Hisagit pedig akkor terjesztették elő a hadnagyi rangra, bár erről ő még nem tudott. Szerettem volna én lenni az, aki közli vele a remek hírt, de tudtam, ez sajnos Tousen feladata. De este, mikor Hisagi kézhez kapta a kinevezésről szóló okiratot, azonnal hozzám rohant, hogy elújságolja a jó hírt.

* * *

><p>Az ötödik március Seireiteiben esős volt, zuhogott állandóan. Nem szerettem az esőt, illetve csak az enyhe, csendes záporokat, de a szélfúvásos időt, amikor az esernyők állandóan kifordulnak, jobban gyűlöltem mindennél.<p>

Hisagi az Emberek Világában volt küldetésen egy kisebb shinigami csapattal, miközben én az irodában rekedtem a papírmunka felett, melyet Matsumoto szokás szerint nem volt hajlandó elvégezni. A fiókjaiban tus és ecset helyett szakét tartott, nem is várhattam tőle mást. Magamban folyton átkozódtam, amiért ilyen hadnagyot választottam magamnak.

Amikor Matsumotót hadnaggyá nevezték ki, nem csak a tizedik osztagban volt betöltetlen a tisztség, de én ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy itt szolgáljon, hiszen már azelőtt is a mi osztagunk tisztje volt. Őszintén szólva bíztam benne, pedig ritka az az ember, akibe én ekkora bizalmat mernék fektetni. Viszont féltékeny is voltam Matsumotóra, mert ő Izuruval, Hisagival és Abaraijal járt iszogatni - megjegyzem: munkaidőben is -, miközben én nem bírtam az alkoholt, utáltam, megvetettem, ráadásul túl fiatal is voltam hozzá.

Amikor Matsumoto egy-egy görbe estéjéről mesélt, nem nagyon figyeltem oda, csak akkor, ha meghallottam Hisagi nevét is. Róla minden érdekelt, magam sem értettem, miért. És szerettem volna én lenni az, akivel kocsmázni jár - akármilyen abszurd ötlet is volt ez.

Március harmincegyedike volt, és Hisagi még mindig az Emberek Világában volt. Aggódtam érte, de nem csak én, már Matsumoto is hangosan morfondírozott rajta, hogy hol lehetnek.

Éjjel aztán visszatért... Bekopogott a szobám ajtaján, én egy szál vékony yukatában nyitottam ajtót, kócosan, álmosan - felébresztett.

Az ötödik március Seireiteiben esős volt, zuhogott állandóan. Nem szerettem az esőt, illetve csak az enyhe, csendes záporokat, de a szélfúvásos időt, amikor az esernyők állandóan kifordulnak, jobban gyűlöltem mindennél - egészen addig a napig. Mert Hisagi akkor, ott, a villámoktól és széltől hangos éjszakában megölelt, és a fülembe suttogta:

- Visszajöttem.

* * *

><p>Hat év telt el azóta, hogy találkoztunk, és addigra elválaszthatatlanok lettünk. Az a március csendes volt, enyhe időt hozott, a cseresznyevirágok korábban kezdtek nyílni a megszokottnál. Mi a verőfényt kihasználva a tetőn ücsörögtünk, én, Hinamori, Matsumoto és Hisagi. Néztük a hullócsillagokat, olyan gyors egymásutánban követték egymást, hogy lehetetlen lett volna mindegyikhez egy kívánságot intézni, mi mégis megpróbáltuk. Nekem egyszerűbb dolgom volt, mert minden egyes kis fellángoló kődarabtól ugyanazt kértem: Hisagit. Mert addigra már tudtam, hogy amit iránta érzek, túlmutat a barátságon.<p>

Persze, semmi pénzért be nem vallottam volna neki - ahhoz túlontúl félénk voltam. Különben is, mit gondolna egy felnőtt férfi, ha egy gyerek - aki ráadásul fiú - szerelmet vallana neki? Ráadásul szent meggyőződésem volt, hogy Hisagi gyengéd érzelmeket táplál Matsumoto iránt. Csak utólag értettem meg, hogy amit én gyengéd érzelmeknek hittem, az semmi más nem volt, csak testi vágy.

- Taichou, Ön mit kívánt? - kérdezte Matsumoto, amikor a csillaghullásban rövid szünet állt be.

- Semmi közöd hozzá - morogtam, és nagyon örültem neki, hogy egy vastag sál elrejtette arcom nagy részét, így a sötétben senki sem láthatta, hogy elpirultam. Hinamori közben heves bólogatásba kezdett mellettem.

- Bizony, Rangiku-san - mondta -, nem szabad elmondani, mi a kívánságod, mert akkor nem teljesül.

Hat év telt el azóta, hogy találkoztunk, és addigra elválaszthatatlanok lettünk. Az a március csendes volt, enyhe időt hozott, a cseresznyevirágok korábban kezdtek nyílni a megszokottnál. Mi a verőfényt kihasználva a tetőn ücsörögtünk, én, Hinamori, Matsumoto és Hisagi. Néztük a hullócsillagokat, olyan gyors egymásutánban követték egymást, hogy lehetetlen lett volna mindegyikhez egy kívánságot intézni, mi mégis megpróbáltuk. Én hittem is a hullócsillagokban - meg nem is. Nem vettem olyan véresen komolyan a kívánságokat, mint Momo, de azért kívántam. Hátha... Mert egy próbát igazán megér, és... marad a shinigami számára egy cseppnyi remény.

* * *

><p>A hetedik március Seireiteiben eseménytelen volt. Hisagi is és én is olyannyira el voltunk foglalva a munkákkal, hogy egész évben nem találkoztunk. Sajnáltam, mert hiányzott a barátom, akinek bármit elmondhattam. Az az év azonban nagyon magányosan telt el.<p>

A nyolcadik évben rügyeztek a fák, de valamiért nem akaródzott virágot bontaniuk. Késett a tavasz, de nem bántam, a tél végi időjárás nagyon kellemes volt. Hisagi akkor végre el tudott szabadulni a munkájától, és ezért én is engedélyeztem magamnak egy szabadnapot március tizenharmadikán. Pénteki nap volt - még jó, hogy sem én, sem ő nem vagyunk babonásak.

Hisagi az a fajta ember, aki mindig megadja a feljebbvalójának kijáró tiszteletet, még a baráti beszélgetéseink alkalmával is magázott engem, pedig igazán megengedhetett volna magának egy közvetlenebb hangnemet. Ennek ellenére beszélgetéseink cseppet sem voltak távolságtartóak, és én emiatt nagyon boldog voltam.

Aznap is a tetőn ücsörögtünk - szerettem azt a helyet, mert onnan láthattam Rukongait és a szülőházam omladozó, kopott nádtetejét. Hisagi elmélyülten kémlelte a távolt. És aznap először, mióta rangban felette álltam, letegezett.

- Tudod - szólalt meg hirtelen, mire én kissé döbbenten felé fordítottam a tekintetem -, egy mocskos kis utcagyerek voltam, mielőtt Seireiteibe kerültem volna. Rukongaiban éltem. Amikor elkezdtem az Akadémiát, az osztályomban mindenki gazdag családok sarja volt, kis királyfiak és királylányok, akik lenéztek engem. De... én megfogadtam magamnak, hogy jobb leszek mindegyiknél.

Nem tudtam, honnan jutott ez az eszébe. Felhúztam a térdeim mellkasomhoz, és átkulcsoltam őket, úgy néztem a messzeségbe.

- Sikerült is - motyogtam halkan, egy apró mosollyal az ajkaimon. - Csupán két éve végeztél, amikor én elkezdtem az Akadémiát, de Hisagi Shuuheit már akkor is mindenki élő legendaként emlegette.

- Pedig semmi különöset nem csináltam - vont vállat.

- Dehogynem - néztem rá komolyan. - Hiszen már másodéves korodban a Gotei 13 hivatalos tagja voltál.

- Nem olyan nagy szám...

- Ne becsüld le magad - csóváltam a fejem. - Az egyik legtehetségesebb diák voltál, aki valaha az Akadémia padjait koptatta.

- De nem a legjobb. Az te voltál - mondta halkan, mire én kishíján félrenyeltem a saját nyálamat. - Te... te sokkal jobban teljesítettél, mint én. Amikor végeztél, minden osztag magának akart téged, emlékszem, Aizen-taichou még össze is kapott Ukitake kapitánnyal. Egy olyan zsenit, mint te, mindenki magáénak akart.

- Ha azt hiszed, olyan jó móka... - kezdtem volna, de félbeszakított.

- Toushirou, te különleges vagy.

- És te azt gondolod, hogy az annyira jó? - kérdeztem keserűen. Hirtelen mintha az elmúlt évek minden apró sebe felszakadt volna, köpni kezdtem a szavakat. - Az, hogy mindenki fél tőled gyerekkorodban? Hogy bármennyire is szeretnél beilleszkedni, nem tudsz, mert úgy nézel ki, mint valami szörnyszülött? Az Isten szerelmére, Hisagi, hiszen nézz rám! Fehér a hajam, türkizzöld a szemem, és vagyok olyan szerencsétlen, hogy kifogtam magamnak minden idők legerősebb jég- és vízelemű lélekölő kardját. Hidd el, nem vicces, ha te magad is félsz a tulajdon zanpakutou-d erejétől.

- Szerintem gyönyörűek a szemeid - mondta halkan, nekem pedig még a lélegzetem is elakadt.

A hetedik március Seireiteiben eseménytelen volt, ám a nyolcadik évben rügyeztek a fák - és én boldogabb voltam, mint valaha.

* * *

><p>A kilencedik évben bekövetkezett a változás. Március nagy szelekkel tört be Seireiteibe, kidöntött néhány kaput, kicsavart néhány fát, és a jelentések írogatása, valamint az Emberek Világában felbukkanó hollowk helyett mindenki a város rendbentartásával törődött - mondanom sem kell, kevés sikerrel. Ha feltakarítottak egy utcát, néhány óra múlva már ismét telehordta az elmúlt ősz leveleivel a szél, ha elszállítottak egy az útra dőlt fát, valahol másutt újabb dőlt ki. Nem sok kedve volt a shinigami fiának kilépni az ajtón - idegesítő, ha azért kell a kezed ügyében lennie a kardnak, hogy megvédhesd magad egy esetleges rádzuhanni készülő ágtól.<p>

Hisagi azon a napon az irodámban rekedt. Felhőszakadás volt, valódi ítéletidő. Csak egy jelentést hozott át Tousentől, de hazamenni már nem tudott, ezért együtt teázgattunk a kanapén. Lett volna munkám, de abban a pillanatban nem nagyon érdekelt. Apró-cseprő ügyekről, mindennapi eseménytelen eseményekről beszélgettünk, mert nem volt más, amit mondhattunk volna, én mégis nagyon boldog voltam akkor - hiszen mindig boldog voltam, ha Hisagival beszélgethettem.

Hirtelen villámlott egyet, s bár nem félek a vihartól, akkor annyira elmélyülten hallgattam Hisagit, hogy ijedtemben magamra öntöttem a forró teát. Emlékszem Hisagi illatára, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzám, és egy szalvétával próbálta felitatni a shihakushou-mat átitató folyadékot. Elakadt a lélegzetem, a szívem pedig, mintha maratont futottam volna, olyan gyorsan kezdett el verni, hogy azt hittem, kiszakad a mellkasomból. Hisagi észrevehette, mert a szemembe nézett kérdő tekintettel, én pedig elpirultam.

Minden olyan gyorsan történt... Mielőtt feleszméltem volna, cserepes ajkak tapadtak az enyémnek, Hisagi férfias illata kiszorított a tüdőmből minden más szagot, a szemeim maguktól lecsukódtak.

A kilencedik évben bekövetkezett a változás. Március nagy szelekkel tört be Seireiteibe, kidöntött néhány kaput, kicsavart néhány fát, és a jelentések írogatása, valamint az Emberek Világában felbukkanó hollowk helyett mindenki a város rendbentartásával törődött - mondanom sem kell, kevés sikerrel. Mindeközben én és Hisagi belekezdtünk egy suta kapcsolatba, melynek szabályait akkor még mi magunk sem értettük. Egymástól tanultunk meg szeretni és törődni a másikkal, egymást tanítottuk arra, hogy igenis áthidalható két lélek közötti távolság - bármekkora is legyen.

* * *

><p>A tizedik március első hajnala Hisagi ágyában ért minket, egymás karjaiban. A cseresznyefák még nem borultak virágba, de a tavasz illata már érezhető volt a levegőben, és, mivel azon a télen elmaradt a csendes hóeséses idő, melyet úgy szerettem, és csak ónos esőt és latyakot hozott, jól éreztem magam, mikor végre kiszabadulhattam a tizedik osztag négy fala közül. De csak annyi időre, míg átsétáltam Hisagi szállására.<p> 


End file.
